Father's love
by LadyEkathle
Summary: Set during "The fellowship of the Rings". Arwen dares to challenge his father in a very unexpected way. Adventure too! Please R&R, I'm in need of your help also with the language!
1. Chapter 1

Father's love

Pleasant meetings

The sun was shining and a sweet breeze was blowing when Aragorn and the three Hobbits arrived at Rivendell. An entire day had passed since Frodo had been carried there by Arwen to be healed, and Sam simply couldn't wait to see his friend. Therefore they had been rushed about all the way long, and as they saw the enormous house of Elrond appearing in the distance, they suddenly felt exhausted and in need of a hot bath and a bed.  
Aragorn felt happiness grow into his heart as they went through the gardens surrounding the house. The vision of his beloved Arwen was constantly on his mind, and his thoughts run to the image of them sitting in the gazebo, without neither Elrond nor her brothers hovering around them.  
Merry and Pippin's best desire, along with Frodo being safe, was to have a great breakfast.  
When they entered the main hall, Aragorn remained shocked. The Hall was more like a market than a house. Lots of people of different races- Humans, Elves, and even Dwarves!- stood there talking and laughing; the big sofas that used to stay in the middle of the room had been carried away, and two wooden tables had been placed sideways.  
Behind them two Elf maidens were hurrying in giving keys and scrolls of parchments. One of them was…  
"Arwen!" yelled Aragorn, but because of the noise she couldn't hear him. Before he started to yell again, he was reached by Elrond.  
"Estel, my dear, welcome. Sorry about the mess, we're having a big party and lots of other things, so we're quite busy with the guests." He saw the worried eyes of the Hobbits. "Don't worry, Frodo is safe. A bit tired, but it's all OK. Lavien, take them to the chamber of the Hobbit".  
An Elf waitress bowed and took them.  
"It all looks like…don't know…a…"  
"A inn, Estel. I know, but we're expecting many people for the Council, and I have to care about their stay. It's my duty. Besides- he added- it's a good business. Lots of curious onlookers. They're there for the party".  
"Why's also Arwen working? I saw her at the…desk".  
"Yes. I thought it was a good idea, she spends too much time thinking." Elrond's voice became cold for a second. "Come! Your rooms is always the same. I'll make you have hot water and new robes in a moment". And he pushed him on the stairs. Arwen was still giving keys.

Aragorn took off his torn robes and immerse himself into the water. His thoughts immediately flew away, and he closed his eyes, the noise downstairs nothing more than a murmur. He was home.  
Suddenly a spout of freezing water made him shiver.  
"What…?"  
"Hello, my dear" Arwen said laughing.  
"It was gelid, you treacherous…"  
"Come on, don't be childish!" was her answer. She sat on the edge of the bath and kissed him. "You didn't even say me hello when you arrived…"  
"I did!" he protested "bu you were busy with those stupid keys!"  
"Father's idea. Quite foolish, if I can say. I mean, are we really supposed to provide food and the other stuff for about 100 people? He says that's his duty as an Elf Lord, and that Rivendell will become even more famous, and so on and so for. What I've saw since now it's a lot of trouble and noise".  
"So will you have a free moment to spend with me this evening?" said Aragorn caressing her face. "Without any guests or keys or parties, of course"  
"And especially without my father around! I'm sure is looking for me even now!" she sighed  
"What about our gazebo?"  
"I've succeeded in saving it from my father's clutches. And" she added with a malicious smile "I've carried a sofa there"  
"My dear" Aragorn whispered kissing her "You're so intelligent".

The days passed quickly for Aragorn. In the morning Arwen had to help his father in their project of that stupid inn; but with all those people wandering in the house, Aragorn couldn't get bored. Indeed, he met friends he hadn't seen for ages.  
Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, hadn't changed at all; they had been in close touch many years ago, and they spent many hours remembering and telling each other the news.  
But what Aragorn loved most were the afternoons. He and Arwen went riding, following the river, and they used to stop near the waterfall to have a picnic. Arwen was as he remembered, too. Her laugh was shrilling and her eyes bright. He felt that he loved her more and more.  
After dinner little parties took place, in which the Elf maidens danced and sang the songs of their ancestors. Arwen was forced to take part, but when Elrond didn't notice they used to dropped out and went for a walk in the garden by moonlight.  
"I think it's a dream" said Aragorn one evening. "You and me, together and free. It simply can't be real".  
"Is this real?" said Arwen, and kissed him. They were in the middle of a meadow. Aragorn took a flower of elanor.  
"I hope it is".  
"I can't understand why Ada lets us stay together. It's quite strange, isn't it?"  
"Maybe he has understood. I was sure he would have seen that we really love each other".  
"Don't know. He never said anything about it after the last time we met".  
"Maybe he didn't notice! We have been very cautious. Even an Elf Lord can't see everything".  
"It doesn't matter!"  
And they kissed.

Elrond was sit in his study, looking at the moon outside the window. He seemed asleep, but, his mind was working quickly. Of course he knew everything. He could run them both through with an arrow by now, if only he had wanted. But he didn't. Actually, he was planning something else, that would have had the affaire definitely solved. He only had to wait for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Too busy to reflect

The day in which the Council would have taken place was approaching. Arwen was busy more than ever; guests kept coming and asking for rooms, towels and for the laundry.  
"Breakfast from 7 am to 9 am, lunch from 12.30 am to 2 pm, dinner all together in the Hall at 8 pm" said Arwen exasperated to a Dwarf with a particularly stupid face. It was the millionth time she had said it, and they still had forgotten. "Here you are" she added, handing him a scroll of parchment. "Timetable. Keep it, for goodness' sake".  
The Dwarf went away, and Arwen saw the parchment fall from the pocket where he had put it a few moments before. The Dwarf didn't notice it and kept walking.  
Arwen sighed, resigned. In the distance she heard a voice calling for her, and turned.  
"Breakfast from 7 am to… Aragorn!". She felt relieved.  
"You don't even recognize my voice?" he tried to assume an angry look.  
"Sorry dear, I won't recognize my own reflection in a mirror right now. They're driving me crazy".  
"Do you think you'll have a free moment today?"  
"Hope so" said Arwen. "I know I've been neglecting you for days, but it's always a mess here. Will you forgive me?" and she made eyes at him.  
"I have to think about it" he answered, and kissed her.  
In that moment a young elf approached them.  
"Hello, Miss Arwen. My name's Telcar. Your father sent me to you. He said you needed help with all those guests".  
Arwen turned to him with gratitude.  
"Yes, I do really need help. I've already a task for you. Could you gather all those people wandering in the house and tell them about the activities in the evening? I don't like having them all around the house even at night. I know you'll convince them."  
"Yes, My lady" and he went.  
"That's a real blessing". She said to Aragorn. "I'm taking some free time. Now."  
After a few minutes, they were riding across Rivendell.  
"When will the Council take place?" asked Arwen. She feared it: it meant the departure of his beloved, she knew this, but she couldn't stay there and wait for the disaster to come without a psychological preparation.  
"Elrond told me that it should be next week. I'm not sure, however. Some people have still to come".  
"Oh no! Other people? How many people had Ada invited? He could have called Sauron too, and we'll have the whole Middle Earth here".  
They sat in the grass, looking at the sun slowly setting. They stayed there for a while, hugged, without thinking, only relaxing into each other's arms.

The next week wasn't so terrible as Arwen had feared. On the contrary, she was so busy that she didn't even remember of the Council approaching, and Aragorn paid attention not to remind her of it. He knew that she would have suffered a lot, and he wanted to delay this moment as much as possible.  
Telcar was a good help. He was intelligent, quick in completing his tasks, and even a pleasant company. He and Arwen spent a lot of hours talking while Aragorn was out haunting with Arwen's brothers, Elrohir and Elladan.  
Telcar came from Mirkwood. He was not a prince, but his lineage was noble, and he behaved as a king. He too had visited Lothlorien a lot of times, and they talked very much about the beauties of that country.  
Elrond liked Telcar too, and they used to have lunch together in Elrond's study. When Aragorn was out, Arwen joined them too. He had a lot of different interests, and was a good listener.  
Elrond seemed to encourage their friendship. Little by little Telcar began to take part in every activity organized for the guests, especially the dance show in the evening.  
A part of the big garden had been decorated with sofas and small tables; there, by candlelight, the Elves use to dance and sing the songs of their ancestors, while the other guests watched them. Arwen had to take part in it, and so Aragorn sometimes danced with her, since he perfectly knew their balls and poems. Elrond, even unwillingly, asked him to do it, as he knew that this was the only way not make Arwen drop everything out and disappear.  
But this evening, thought Elrond, it will be different.

"Where's Aragorn? We're going to start." Asked Arwen.  
"He's in his room. I've asked him to have a look at some maps. Because you know, Arwen, he'll leave soon".  
"But the Council hasn't taken place yet!"  
"It's his fate, dearest. He's a king, not a Ranger. He must go. However, it doesn't matter now. You'll dance with Telcar. He's a very good dancer, have you seen it?"  
"No, nor I want. You're getting on my wick with Telcar. What are you thinking of doing?" said Arwen suspiciously  
"N-nothing dear. I've only see that you are getting on well. I thought he was your friend." Elrond seemed to be quite uneasy.  
Arwen sensed it, and went on: "If you're planning of making me fall in love with him, you're on the wrong way! It's Aragorn my real love, and you can't love twice!"  
"Yes, you've already told me, ok" Elrond waved his hand. "But Aragorn is busy tonight, and you'll dance with Telcar. Come, look at it. I've bought a new dress for tonight. It's a special occasion; there are all the guests, and they're waiting to see the Evenstar dancing". Elrond's eyes were sparkling with joy and pride.  
Arwen had a look at the dress into the wardrobe. It was very beautiful: made of green silk, with golden and silvery stars and long, silvery sleeves. She smiled and hugged her father.  
"My dear Evenstar" said Elrond kissing her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything for months, but I was busy with my school-leaving examination and when I stopped studying I just wanted to go out! =) here's a new chapter and I'm working on the next one, probably it will take a bit long 'cause I'm going to the university =) please R&R I really love to read what you think of my story, it's what makes me go on writing!

Plans

When Arwen entered the Hall to dance, was dazzled by the light of the myriad of candles put almost everywhere. The previous couples had just finished their dancing, and the waitresses were tidying everything up for their exhibition. As they saw them approaching, everyone in the room took his seat, watching them silently. Elrond was in the front row, and gave the start to the musicians. The music began.  
Telcar was a really good dancer, but Arwen couldn't care less about it; indeed, her thoughts were concentrated upon something else.  
"This is not the typical _Song of Happiness_ we were supposed to dance". She had never heard such a melody, never but…  
"Melya's engagement!" she immediately realized, remembering of her friend's wedding party last year. Before the celebration, the two had danced a song very similar to this. She looked straight into her father's eyes, trying to penetrate his mind, but his look was so naïve and sincere that she felt ashamed of having had such a thought.  
"No, he couldn't… I mean, he loves me and he knows what I want. He seems to have accepted it. Come on, Arwen, this is only one of the traditional songs" she said to herself. " it's not so witty, however".  
Arwen smiled at her partner and kept dancing. Now she was calm, but deep in her heart a nasty feeling was growing quicker and quicker.  
As they finished, they were greeted by a burst of applause and congratulations. Even the Dwarves, Gimli and his father Gloin, went to shake her hand and Telcar's. Elrond was surrounded by a number of Elves talking softly. Telcar was smiling at everyone and seemed perfectly at ease although the confusion and the noise.  
Everyone seemed to be happy for her, but she couldn't understand why. But maybe, she didn't want to understand.

Aragorn had fallen asleep. All those parchments, maps and old documents had been too much for him. And he was a bit angry, too. Not that he wanted to take part at the party downstairs, but he couldn't understand why Elrond had wanted him to stay alone with all that stuff. It had been waiting for him for centuries, so why now? However, he didn't used to question him, only he didn't obey him completely.  
"I'll take a look at them tomorrow" had thought before falling asleep on the couch.  
When he woke up, he was a little hungry. It should have been late in the night, since silence had fallen on the house and the party was obviously over. He made his way to the kitchen, as he knew that he couold always have a bite to eat there. While walking in the dark hallway, a distant light caught his attention.  
Carefully, he walked towards it.  
Inside the small lounge room, three elf maidens were working around something that Aragorn couldn't see. One of them raised the candlestick and the two traditional ceremony dresses the maidens were adjusting appeared.  
One of them was a white and blue wedding dress, with a long veil put over it. They were decorated with gold and silver and they seemed to shine. The maidens were working on the other one.  
"Come on, try it on!" said one of them.  
From a dark corner of the room Telcar emerged.

"Whaat?" said Arwen letting her comb fall to the floor. She was wearing her nightdress and was combing her hair while looking herself in the mirror.  
Aragorn opened his mouth to repeat, but she stopped him with an angry way of the hand.  
"You surely made a blunder" was her angry answer.  
"Come and see it with your own eyes, if you don't trust me"  
"Goodness knows what you've seen! Probably they were dresses for some stupid show he wants me to perform, sooner or later!"  
"They were wedding dresses, Arwen".  
Arwen moved forward to him gripping the comb, but suddenly fell back onto the bed and burst into tears. Aragorn quickly closed the door, then hugged Arwen trying to comfort her.  
"Sshh, come on dear, probably you were right and I just made a blunder…"  
"No I wasn't!"Arwen flew into a rage "And I've never been right about anything! About my father, and his having understood and accepted our love, and so on and so for! I should have sensed that something wasn't ok, but I really believed in what he told me, I mean, I'm his daughter, how could I have ever thought of him thinking up such a plan against me, I really can't believe, but it's true, and…"  
"Stop a moment, please dear. Get your breath back. You won't get through anything by crying over the spilt milk". Arwen looked at him, puzzled by his calm voice. "You wouldn't have been able to imagine your father doing such a thing. It's not your fault. You can't prevent him from doing what he wants. All you can do is trying to react. And that's what we're going to do".  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Not yet. It's nothing more than an idea, and I don't know if it could work." Aragorn's eyes were looking at something distant, invisible.  
"Tell me!" said Arwen like a curious child  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. I need of thinking about it. Don't let your father suspect that you know something."  
"I'm furious! I want to throttle him!"  
"Bad idea" replied Aragorn. "Don't do anything. Just trust me"  
"I'm sick of being in the dark about everything! Tell me!"  
Aragorn gently kissed her and went away.

The next day was sunny and hot. Normally Arwen would have gone out for a ride after having finished her "shift", but that day she was definitely not in the mood.  
"Arwen, what's up? You haven't been eating anything!" said Elrond at lunch.  
Arwen raised her eys from the food she was toying with; when she met her father's eyes, she had an impulse of throwing all the food at him. Then she remembered Aragorn's words.  
"I didn't sleep well, Ada" said with a strained smile. "It was too…hot in my room"  
Elrond seemed to believe it.  
"I can't go on this way" said Arwen to herself. "He's not stupid. I can't get him to swallow it for a long time. Hope Aragorn has a good plan, or I'm going to tell Ada what I think of him and of his idea. I won't marry Telcar, never!"


End file.
